In a number of countries such as New Zealand, introduced species of animal have had a detrimental effect on the indigenous or native plant, bird, insect and other life.
In an attempt to control and exterminate pests, whether introduced species or not, a large number of different traps and similar mechanisms have been designed to capture and/or kill pests. A difficulty with many such traps is that the trapped pest does not die humanely and this can be a particular concern. A typical trap which is inhumane is the type of trap generally known as a gin trap which has a set of jaws to clamp a part of the pest. Normally in gin traps a pest is held until it either dies naturally or alternatively is killed by a person attending the trap.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight versatile user friendly relatively inexpensive means for exterminating pests which at least offers a useful alternative choice.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for exterminating a pest which substantially eliminates the risk of killing wildlife which is intended to be saved or preserved by use of the means for extermination, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.